


Frustration

by NobodyOfRelevancy



Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: 13 pages of PAIN, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, FML, Fluff, Fucking end me, Hermaphrodite Icejin, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to go to bed, JFC, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, RIP, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Why do I do this to myself, as in Frost gets fucked in the lizzerpussy for like the 3rd fucking fic, confessions during sex, hermaphrodite Frost, hermaphrodite sex, i hate that i like this, i'll probably think of more tags later, im losing my fucking mind, lovemaking, oh well, this took so fucking long to write i can't even, time to die lol, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfRelevancy/pseuds/NobodyOfRelevancy
Summary: Two months after being rescued from the streets, Frost still doesn't know... What was Hit's motive in saving him?(Mostly smut but a bit of plot as well I guess. Oneshot. Frit. Read at your own risk.)
Relationships: Frit - Relationship, Frost/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunny_CarrotHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_CarrotHunter/gifts).



Frost stares at the hitman from across the room, trying to read him once again to no avail. He had been living with him for a few months now. It was out of the blue, really... and Frost still didn’t exactly understand his motive.

**********

Hit had found him, starving and freezing against the side of a dumpster in an alleyway. Though he kept his signature stoic demeanor as Frost slowly looked up at him, the icejin saw how there was a semblance of true emotion when he met his gaze. It could have just been his imagination, but for a second he saw a look of sadness in the assassin’s eyes... He kept staring at them, trying to chase down the expression’s meaning— or if it was even there to begin with. It could have just been his imagination. His ability to think clearly was nonexistent; His malnourishment had drained him of that. He couldn’t even be afraid of Hit in that moment; He didn’t have enough energy and didn’t value his life enough at that point to care. Frost didn’t even realize he spoke his next words until after they had left his lips:

_“What do you want with me?”_

The icejin asks him in a weak, raspy voice... And he kept seeing it. That ghostly fog of sadness that was barely there, evident in his stare... Frost was struggling to process reality at this point. He was so close to the brink of death. He knew it, and he knew Hit knew it too.

“I want to get you off of the street.”

Something about his demeanor and the situation intrigued Frost. Somehow, he had a surprisingly coherent thought that kept popping into his mind, and eventually he said it aloud.

“Why do you care about _me?”_

Frost was certain he had sealed his fate with the sharp question. He couldn’t even filter his thoughts, there were so few to begin with and he had no verbal filter to speak of. However, what Hit said _next..._

“Truthfully, I have yet to figure that out... I just know that I don’t want you living like this anymore.”

Frost shook his head. He was dazed, confused, shocked, exhausted... so many different states of mind colliding into one. He speaks again through his tired haze, struggling to piece together anything.

“So... what is it you‘re suggesting then?”

“That you come live with me.”

Frost’s jaw dropped, his mind going haywire. Was this really happening? Was this a trap? Even if it was, he was pretty sure he had nothing to lose either way. He knew that if it were a choice between dying from a stab to the heart or dying slowly and painfully of starvation on the street, he would undoubtedly go with the former. He thought that surely nothing Hit could do would be worse than his current situation. In the midst of his conflicting feelings, he spoke on autopilot once more.

_“...Please...”_

It was small and faint, but Hit had heard it. He wasted no time taking hold of Frost and lifting him in his arms, holding him firmly and close. Frost couldn’t help but feel his whole body both tense and relax at the same time. It was a strange sensation that he could never really truly describe, even if he wanted to. It was insane... his prior knowledge screamed at him to get away from Hit, and that he HAD to have some kind of intention of harming him. However... he felt warm and safe in his arms, and he found himself falling asleep before the duo even got back to wherever it was they were going.

Frost spent the entirety of his first two weeks living with Hit recovering from his malnourishment and other ailments he had received from living on the run. The whole time, Hit was unexpectedly attentive to him... He would frequently ask him if there was anything he needed, and he would make him meals... But the question still lingered...

_...Why...?_

*********

Frost gets up and walks over to the hitman, sitting down next to him. He could feel the air shift as he did so. Something felt... _hot._ He can tell that Hit is frustrated about something... it probably had to do with his work. Often he would come home with a certain type of aura and a scowl that just seemed dangerous, like he was trying to hide some form of inner turmoil. 

The icejin can’t help but get somewhat upset when Hit is like this. It’s not that Hit has ever hurt him when he’s stressed- that’s not it at all... In fact, he usually just steers clear of interacting with Frost when he’s in this state, but this time he had decided that he didn’t want to sit back and continue to do nothing for Hit... Regardless of the true reason, Hit has done nothing but help him in the past two months. To Frost, it’s only fair that he try and return the favor.

“...Hit?”  
Frost speaks the assassin’s name shyly, causing him to turn to lock eyes with the icejin. Frost swallows nervously before asking his next question.

“I-is... there anything I can do to help you...?”

Hit raises a questioning brow before snickering and giving his response.

“I don’t know what you mean by _help_ me... There’s nothing wrong.” 

Frost sighs, his rational thought telling him to bite his tongue- however, his emotional response was stronger, and he continues attempting to present his point.

“You and I both know that’s not true. When you return from work sometimes- like this time- you seem... _frustrated_ about something...”

Hit looks at him, wide-eyed. The word “frustrated” seemed to strike some sort of nerve... Noticing this, Frost continues speaking.

“Listen... whatever it is, you can tell me-“

“No, I **_can’t._** ” 

The words are exceptionally sharp and serious, even for Hit. However, they only serve to pique Frost’s curiosity.

“Why? Who am I going to tell? I have no connections left as of now, no one is going to know but me-“

“You don’t get it...” Hit sighs, looking away. “You’re the person that I _most definitely_ can’t tell.”

Frost stops in his tracks, trying to piece together the cryptic message he just heard. What couldn’t he tell him in specific? What is he so conflicted with? What could possibly be so frustrating that he wouldn’t be able to tell Frost in particular...?

The icejin groans in confusion and irritation, before sensing something in the air get heavier again... Frost eyes the assassin up and down, trying to find any type of clue as to what was really going on— But just then, he notices something _interesting_ about the assassin... 

_The bulge growing between his legs._

Frost then thinks he’s beginning to understand what’s happening. He cautiously shifts closer to him, and the question in the back of his mind asking _“Is this really a good idea?”_ lingered, though he paid it no mind. Truth be told... he felt a heat of a different kind increasing between his own legs as well. 

Hit’s posture is stiff as can be as he seems to visibly repress the urge to pounce the icejin. It suddenly made perfect sense... He didn’t know if Hit’s attraction to him was only sexual or if it was more, but deep down he felt like this was some kind of dream. He had always had some form of an _interest_ in the assassin... Though he’d never admit it, he’s fantasized about Hit while _“tending to himself”_ more than once...

Finally, Frost figures out a way to say what he wants to say.

“Well... I could at least help you relieve some of your stress...” 

Upon hearing the words, Hit feels a dainty hand begin to trail its way down his muscular torso. His entire body tenses in subconscious anticipation, and he can feel his erection growing near the point of painful. He sits rigid and still as Frost continues, the anxious icejin shoving down his insecurities before crawling over onto Hit’s lap.

Hit is trying his damned hardest to stay composed, but the heavy blush on his face as well as his throbbing hardness gave him away. Frost leans in next to his ear, whispering to him.

_“If you want me... then take me.”_

Hit is frozen in place for a few seconds, and just when Frost starts to think he’s made a bad move, he’s startled by firm hands hastily grasping his waist and swiftly tugging down his jeggings, nearly ripping them off. Frost assists the assassin in removing them before he’s shoved back onto the couch. He looks up at the hitman looming over him, seeing a look of sheer lust in his eyes. Frost can’t help but feel himself get excited, his body jolting when he feels the assassin run his hands over his hips and around to his rear, groping at his ass. He feels a twinge if fear in the back of his mind, but he pushes it away and instead focuses on the surprisingly pleasant feeling of Hit’s warm hands on his body.

Hit briefly moves one hand to press the buckle on his waist, undoing it before zipping down his pants. He let out a grunt of relief as he pulled down his underwear and let his swollen organ spring free. He swiftly trails his hands back over Frost, traveling between his legs and feeling around. There’s nothing visible but a large slit, so he spreads it, causing Frost to shiver and gasp. Hit sees three different visible passages, and begins experimenting. He rubs around the first passage with his fingertips until Frost’s member begins coming out of hiding, making him writhe at the pleasurable sensation. Hit trails to the next opening, hearing Frost mumble through his strong haze of arousal:

 _“That’s the one...”_ he gasps, _“In there...”_

The assassin wastes no time pushing his fingers inside of him, Frost letting out small cries as he feels the digits explore a bit. There’s a minute or so of this before Frost arches back with a wanton moan, Hit concluding that he had found his sweet spot. He scissored his fingers inside of the wet entrance a bit more before removing them and pressing the head of his cock against the tight, twitching orifice. 

Frost screamed as he felt the assassin swiftly sheathe into him, giving him no more than three seconds to adjust before pulling back and plunging forth, repeating the motion over and over. Frost jolted with each thrust, his eyes rolling back and his body arching as he felt the hitman mercilessly plow him into the couch. He couldn’t stop his vulgar moans even if he wanted to; The excruciating pleasure was overriding his senses. While there was a twinge of pain present from the sudden stretching of his entrance, he didn’t even really notice it. In a strange way, the pain was pleasurable as well...

Hit released stifled moans of ecstasy as he thrusted into Frost’s blissfully warm, _tight_ body. He had been expecting Frost to be tight regardless due to their general size difference, though the thought that this may be Frost’s first time weaseled it’s way into his mind. Regardless of whether it was accurate or not, the thought alone spurred his arousal on further. Hit continued to fuck him hard and deep... Truth be told, he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex... but there was more to it than that. He had wanted Frost for so long... and to finally have him was a feeling unlike any other. His body felt like heaven. He was so tight, wet, warm... he felt perfect... Even better than Hit could have ever imagined. He leaned in, pulling the icejin against him as he further indulged pushing in and out of Frost’s hot body. His smaller form felt so perfect with his, like it was made to fit against his own...

Frost is howling in pleasure so extreme he never thought it possible. He feels it all... The tension building in his abdomen, ready to snap. The assassin’s massive girth twitching inside of him, knowing he’s close. Hit was fucking him so fast, Frost’s body was being rammed up the couch with every hard thrust. A couple more plunges of Hit’s solid length and Frost was screaming from his orgasm, the intensity rising beyond anything he ever expected when he heard the assassin release a deep, guttural moan. He hyperventilated as Hit stuffed him full of his essence, the sheer ecstasy almost too much to handle. Hit continued to thrust regardless, slowing his pace to help them ride it out.

Frost gasped and panted, trying to recuperate himself. He’s startled when he feels Hit’s strong arms pulling him close against his body. Though Frost wasn’t very accustomed to physical affection of any sort, he quickly came to the conclusion that he enjoyed it... At least he did _with Hit,_ anyway. Then, he heard the assassin’s voice through his cloudy haze.

“... I... apologize.”

Frost blinked before looking up in confusion. “Why...?”

He heard the hitman sigh before responding. “I... I just don’t want you to think that _this_ was my main motive in having you here.”

Frost chuckles, amused by such insecurity coming from _Hit_ of all people. He didn’t know that the assassin could even feel things like that, but he now knew that he did... It was... _intriguing._

“Hit, I don’t think that in the least. First of all, it was consensual. Second of all, we both know that you’re much stronger than I am... if that was the main thing you wanted, well... you probably would have gotten it much sooner... one way or another... And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t... well, you know... do anything without my _permission.”_

“Well... let me put it this way. If anyone ever tried to touch you without your consent, I would kill them...” he gives a slight smirk, “And in that scenario, I’d make it exceptionally painful for them.”

Frost laughs, involuntarily blushing, and Hit gives him a smile as he does so. Though his smile was always subtle, Frost couldn’t help but feel somewhat honored every time he saw it. Even though Hit rarely ever smiles, Frost has seen it a _few_ times...   
That was when the icejin had a certain sudden realization.

Every time Hit has smiled at him... _it was only the two of them._ Frost’s demeanor shifts suddenly, and it slightly alarms Hit. He then asks: 

“So... what _is_ your main motive in having me here?”

Hit stops, his expression showing just a hint of... embarrassment? Insecurity? Hit attempts to look him in the eye but he can’t bring himself to do so. Finally, Frost cuts through the silence once more. 

“Can... I ask you something?”

Hit looks his way, silently asking him to continue. Frost then blushes, and though he tries to calculate his words so they’re conveyed properly, his mind just starts running and he begins to wing it.

“I... Well... I know you’re attracted to me physically...” He feels something twitch inside of him and he just then realizes that Hit didn’t pull out yet. He blushes and looks up at Hit, who’s blushing twice as hard and is clearly unable to make eye contact. Frost feels his own arousal reviving, but he still continues.  
“Though... you said that wasn’t you’re main motive... so, do you... maybe have... _feelings_ for me...?”

Hit suddenly _finally_ looks him in the eyes, his expression reminiscent of a deer in the headlights. Frost can tell just by the look on his usually stoic face that he had guessed correctly, but... he wanted to hear him say it.

Soon enough, Hit recomposes his expression and pulls him in close, leaning into his ear and finally speaks what Frost was waiting to hear in the form of a husky whisper.

_“...Yes.”_

Frost’s eyes widen, but before he can even respond, he’s taken off guard by the sensation of Hit grinding himself deeply into his body, both of their arousals reviving entirely in an instant. Frost lets out a whine of pleasure, hugging onto Hit tightly as the assassin continues to thrust- not nearly as hard or rough as before, but equally as pleasurable, if not more-so. Hit sits up with Frost in his lap, and the sudden change of angle makes Frost throw his head back with a moan. Hit leans in and begins nibbling his neck, and Frost can’t even process the amount of pleasure he’s experiencing from that mere action alone. Hit continues to speak lowly against his skin...

“I didn’t want to believe it... but I’ve been entranced by you for a long time now...” he gives an exceptionally deep plunge upon finishing his statement.

“A- _ahhh-!”_ Frost cries out in desire as he stimulates his most sensitive spot, instinctually rocking his hips in rhythm with Hit’s thrusts. The assassin continues to nip and suckle on the surface of his nape, and Frost’s eyes roll into the back of his head from the foreign yet welcome sensation of the gentle bites, unable to believe how that small action alone could feel so **good.**

“I told myself I wasn’t concerned... but I eventually got tired of lying to myself.” He began to pick up his pace more, relishing in the sound of Frost’s arousing moans. Frost felt like he was in heaven... the pleasure he was receiving was so... **_perfect._** The angle and pace of his deep thrusts, the soft bites on the sensitive flesh of his neck, the way Hit’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly... The icejin couldn’t contain his erotic sounds of enjoyment, lost in the bliss of pure ecstasy. He _did_ have questions for Hit, but he couldn’t even _remember_ them in that moment, as the thundering stimulation was consuming his entire being. 

“H- ** _Hit!”_**

 _“I was tired of resisting the truth...”_ He gives another smooth, deep thrust.

“W-wha-at... t-t-truth a-are y—!”  
The assassin then delivers the finishing blow through a hard ram of his length directly into Frost’s sensitivity, the nirvana of climax ripping through his body so hard that everything goes numb. He can’t feel anything except for his sweet, **delicious** release. He screams out as he experiences what was without a doubt the best orgasm he’s ever had in his entire life. He feels Hit throbbing before he pulls him flush against his body, his breath catching in his throat, yet somehow he managed to force out the answer to Frost’s question in the form of a choked whisper just as he reaches his peak:  
“I... L- _ **love** you **—!!”**_  
Immediately after his confession he throws his head back with a roar of pleasure, holding Frost almost _too_ tightly as he came inside of him with unbelievable force. Hit fell back onto the couch, holding Frost on top of and against him once more.  
After they both finished bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking for what felt to be _at least_ 10 minutes, the reality began to sink in, and Hit was flooded with anxiety in an instant. Was the confession too much? Was it the wrong time? Did Frost even feel that way about him? _Did he_ **scare** _him?_

His heart began to race, and Frost could hear it do so as he rested the side of his head on Hit’s chest. He looked up to see Hit’s current expression, and he was simply staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm his internal panic. Finally, Frost broke the silence. While seeing Hit in this much emotional distress over him was flattering in a twisted way, it was still upsetting regardless, especially since... 

_The feelings were_ **mutual.**

“... I... I love you, too.” Frost uttered. He received no response, so he turned his gaze to Hit’s face, which was looking at him with an expression of awe. For a second, he swore he saw Hit’s eyes water- even if just a little. The icejin gives a warm smile before resting his head against the assassin once again, hearing his heartbeat calm a bit. Frost has a hunch however that Hit isn’t so sure of the authenticity of his returned affections, seemingly unable to tell if he said it back because he meant it, or rather just to calm him. However, Frost most definitely **did** mean it... so he continued to elaborate, hoping to convince Hit that his feelings were as genuine as could be.   
“... I... never thought you would ever feel this way about me...” Hit stares down at him, listening intently to Frost’s explanation, subconsciously wondering if this is even real. It seemed too good to be true... 

“I never saw you being interested in me in any way as, well... _possible._ So, I wouldn’t dwell on it... I would do my best to ignore my feelings towards you, because... I never thought that there was even a _chance_ you would ever return them...”

Frost feels Hit curl his finger under his chin, tilting his face to look at him. Hit’s face is plastered with an expression of longing, yearning, and... _Love._ Frost feels his heart thud heavily in his chest as the space between their lips grows slimmer, until they’re softly pressing together. He soon gathers the courage to open his lips further, inviting Hit’s warm tongue inside to enter his mouth and explore, tenderly gliding against his own. He moans softly into the kiss, his eyes closed as he feels the warmth of their mutual passion envelop him. Hit firmly strokes his warm hands along Frost’s back and shoulders, massaging away what little tension he had left in his body. Eventually their faces part, the two of them panting softly as they gaze into one another’s eyes.

“That’s... That’s the honest truth?” Hit nervously asks, and Frost’s response is near immediate.  
“Yes... It is... I _**swear**_ it is. I know that I don’t have a good reputation as far as honesty goes, but... I don’t think I’ve ever been more honest in my life than I am right now.”

Frost can’t believe what he sees next; The sight he’s witnessing is too surreal. He sees Hit smile. Not just a subtle smirk, but a true, _beaming_ smile. He felt as though it just couldn’t be real, but he realized it was when Hit hugged him close and tight. He truly had no idea that Hit was even capable of... _**ANY**_ of this. He can’t help but smile as well as he exhales a hum of contentment, slowly starting to drift off within his lover’s embrace. 

What was supposed to be an act of mere aid and assistance had evolved into a mutual confession of feelings; Feelings that hours prior had been considered impossible. And yet, there they were. Not only had the previous frustration ceased... but the truth behind their deep-rooted passion had now been unveiled. There was no going back now, and that was just fine with them. After all, even if they could, they’d never want to. This is what they both wanted all along... And there was **nothing** that could ever make them let it go. 


End file.
